Living in the Shadows
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Luigi and Mario are living happily in Luigi's mansion, the ghosts have long since left the mansion thanks to Luigi's efforts. A certain event that happens exactly at 12:00 pm starts to make Luigi wonder if all the ghosts really left.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's an all new horror fic for you guys, and my Wario and the Seven Deadly Jewels fic is officially going to be discontinued until further notice. I'm really sorry about it, I'm just not in a Wario mood at the moment. Anyways, I'd like to give a shoutout to Magikoopa981 for helping me develop this story. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1: The Shadows Rise

A few weeks have passed since Luigi took care of all the ghosts in his mansion. The whole endeavor took a whole night, but he managed to make it through. Not without a few inescapable scars though. Both of the Mario bros decided to live in Luigi's new mansion. Mario and Luigi sipped out of their coffee cups inside the study. The fire crackled inside the hearth, the warmth heated the room to a cozy temperature. Mario sipped his coffee yet again, "This mansion is really nice, I mean, there's so much room! We could probably have a party..." Mario told Luigi and set his cup back down.

Luigi lifted his feet up onto the coffee table, "Well, uhhh parties are nice and all Mario, but I don't think anybody should be in this mansion other than ourselves." Luigi's reply made Mario frown.

"Luigi...that ghost incident happened three weeks ago, you need to let it go." Mario said as he leaned closer to Luigi from his recliner chair. "Ok?" He leaned back into his chair.

Luigi let out an abrupt sigh, "I just can't let it go that easily Mario." He whined. Just then, the lights in the study flickered and blew out. "Wah! M-Mario!" Luigi shrieked and jumped up from his chair.

Mario stood up from his chair, "Luigi! It's alright, the power went out again...that's the fifth time this month..." He sighed. "I think it's your turn to go into the breaker room this time."

Luigi shivered in fear and reluctantly replied, "I don't know Mario...I don't think I'm ready."

"You can do it Weegee, I know you can, here, take this flashlight and get down there." Mario said while he handed him the flashlight. Luigi took the flashlight with quivering hands. He quickly fumbled with it to turn it on, the bright beam it emanated gave Luigi a calming relief.

"I guess I'm off Mario..." Luigi said, his voice shaky. He slowly walked out of the study and into the eerie darkness of the hallway. There wasn't much lighting throughout the hallway, this didn't help Luigi's fear at all. Barely able to move at all due to fear, Luigi's progress in the hallway moved like a sloth. Each hallway Luigi passed through made him feel even more paranoid that someone was watching his every move. Now at the door of the breaker room, Luigi's hand slowly gravitated towards the door knob. His fingers grasped the knob and twisted it to the left. The door creaked as it slowly opened, it revealed pitch black darkness. Luigi shined the light into the darkness, its light revealed a few objects in the room. He finally took a step inside the room and closed the door. At first, all was calm, except Luigi of course. He shook like a leaf just standing there with his hand that trembled back and forth. A bright orange ghost showed up out of nowhere in front of Luigi's face. Luigi yelped and crouched down, his eyes were squinted shut with his hands over his green trademark cap. Luigi opened one eye and looked both ways to see if everything was clear. Everything seemed ok, no ghost in sight. Luigi got up from his frightened stance and kept his flashlight on. Luigi's heart slammed against his chest faster than the speed of sound, his hand trembled like an earthquake with a magnitude of 9.0 or higher. Still, he insisted to himself that he would explore more to find the lever for the power. His flashlight's beam flew across the room, it covered several objects with its yellow hue. One object looked like a dusty wooden table near the left side of the room, and about a dozen barrels lied on top of each other near the right side. In the front of the room near the right was a rusty machine with a red lever. "That's it! The power switch!" Luigi shouted while he walked over to the machine. Unfortunately for him, another ghost appeared, this time it was pink and long. The ghost's arms were the size of clubs. Luigi screamed, his hands slapped the sides of his face. He fell backwards and inched away from the ghost. Luigi squinted his eyes closed, he waited for the nightmare to end. Just then, Mario burst through the door to check on Luigi. Luigi opened his eyes and saw that the ghost disappeared.

"What happened?" Mario asked as he ran over to Luigi. Luigi picked picked himself off the ground and looked at Mario with fear in his eyes.

"M-Mario...I saw them. Ghosts. They're still here!" Luigi yelled, his eyes became bloodshot.

Mario gradually moved his hand onto Luigi's shoulder, " You're seeing things..."

"No!" Luigi abruptly pushed Mario's hand off of his shoulder and ran out of the breaker room. He ran and ran, all the way to their bedroom they shared together. It used to be the twin's room, but since they supposedly left the mansion, Mario and Luigi now use it. Although the beds are quite smaller than they are used to, the room is a perfect fit for both of them, well one of them at the moment. Luigi ran inside the room and locked the door behind him. "That's it! I'm going to bed! I'm sick and tired of Mario not believing me! I just wish someone could…" He yelled to himself as he crashed on his bed, which happened to be the bottom bunk. He quickly covered himself in his sheets and tried to fall asleep.

Luigi heard a few knocks on the door, "Luigi! You in there? Its me...Mario." Mario's voice was muffled by the door in his path. Luigi didn't answer him. "Ok, I tried playing Mr. Nice plumber...now it's time to unclog the drain!" Mario yelled as he picked the lock on the door and kicked it open. Luigi sprung up from his bed.

"What's your problem bro?!" He shouted at his older brother.

Mario walked over to his top bunk and climbed up the ladder. He put the comforters over himself and got all situated. "I don't have a problem, I'm just going to bed. I mean, it islate after all." He replied to the infuriated Luigi below.

Luigi climbed into his bed once again, "Well...alright Mario. Good night."

Mario turned to his side, "Good night Luigi."

Mario fell asleep rather quickly, while Luigi was still in his thoughts. He pondered his mind for hours about what happened in the breaker room. "Geez, it really is getting late, 11:59 pm already…" Luigi said while he yawned. Luigi shut his eyes closed, relief swept over him as he calmed down to fall asleep. A minute later, Luigi heard a voice.

"_Luigi….Luigi…."_

"W-who's there?" Luigi asked, frightened.

"_Luigi...Luigi…"_

The voice was even louder this time. Luigi sat up on his bed and began to hug his pillow. "This isn't funny! Mario?! That better not be you!" Luigi yelled into the empty room. He checked on the top bunk to see if Mario was still asleep. There he was, sound asleep. "Great...this is really freaking me out."

"_Luigi….come here…." _

Luigi jumped off his bed and asked, "Where?" He asked, and looked around the room.

"_Outside the room…" _

"W-well, ok…." Luigi reluctantly replied as he walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and screamed. A large ghastly creature floated at the end of the hallway. It had red eyes that pierced Luigi's soul, wavy black arms with sharp claws. A ghostly tail waved back and forth.

"_The moon rises and falls, but midnight never stalls…" _

The creature blew away like the wind, completely disappearing from Luigi's sight. Luigi stood in the hallway, shocked and unable to move.

Mario came out of the door and asked, "What are you doing out here Luigi?! It's past midnight! Go to sleep!" Mario yelled, with his light blue pajamas and night cap on.

"But, Mario...I saw another ghost I swear!" Luigi persisted.

"You're going insane Luigi...I can't believe I have an insane brother! I'm going back to bed…" Mario shouted with anger, the door slammed shut as Mario went back into the room and climbed in his bed. Luigi still stood in the hallway, unable to understand what exactly he saw, and why he saw it.

"Midnight…" Luigi whispered in monotone.

"_Yes….midnight….Hahahaha!" _

"Ahhhhhhh!" Luigi screamed and ran into what was once the babies room. He locked the door behind him and slid down onto the floor with his back to the door. "At least the pink in this room is comforting...haha…I'm going crazy…." Luigi said with a sigh. Luigi rested his head upon the back of the door and fell into a nice relaxing slumber inside the comfort of the pink room.

**AN: Well, hows that for horror? I bet you peed your pants huh? Well….maybe your too old for that XD but I hope I at least gave you some chills down your spine. I am working on two stories at once, so expect some late updates, I'm guessing about a week per chapter. If you haven't read my profile, I recently have been struggling with a deadly case of writer's block, I am trying my best to keep up with my stories. I hope you guys didn't miss me that much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: More horror awaits...OoooOoooOooo XD**

Chapter 2

Luigi awoke to the sight of pink everywhere, "Ahhhh! What am I doing in this room?!" He screamed with fright. "Oh yeah, I fell asleep in here after that….happened." He sighed and stood up from the door, "Mario's gonna kill me for acting crazy like that. Time to act as normal as possible today…" Luigi told himself and stepped out into the hallway, and into the kitchen to make some breakfast. In the kitchen, Mario already prepared some breakfast for Luigi. Mario took his plates that were licked clean and put them in the dishwasher.

"Eat up Luigi, your food is going to get cold." Mario said while he gestured for Luigi to take a seat at the table. The table felt very small to Luigi, it can only fit two people at the most. Despite the feel of being crammed in, Luigi ate like a horse who hasn't eaten in two weeks. He took the white tea pot from the table and poured himself some delectable tea in some of the finest china he has ever seen. Once he finished, Mario came over to him and put his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"Luigi...were going to have guests over in the tea room tonight for dinner, I want you to be on your best behavior, understand?" He warned.

Luigi shrugged Mario's hand off his shoulder, "Come on, Mario! I'm not five years old! I can behave myself. I'm 30 years old for yoshi's sake!" He yelled and stood up from the table.

Mario backed away slightly, "Ok, ok. I get it, all I'm saying is that when they're here I don't want you acting all crazy ok? We have a lot of preparing to do."

Luigi made a small frown, "Ok Mario..."

"Now, I want you to set up the tables in the tea room while I go shopping for groceries." Mario said as he took out a list of groceries from his pocket. "See ya around noon." Mario exclaimed and walked out of the kitchen. Luigi could see him through the window, Mario walked outside with his flashlight, headed towards the store miles away from the mansion.

Luigi clapped his hands together, "Alright! Let's get down to business!" Luigi yelled aloud, and traversed the treacherous halls of the mansion. The tea sets lie in boxes inside the storage room of the attic. Luigi brought his flashlight along and opened the storage room door, prepared for a gust of dust to fly in his direction. "You know, I can't even remember how long its been since I stepped foot in this room, I probably should've brought a respirator mask to protect from the massive dust storm I'm about to intentionally walk into. Well...here goes." Luigi said and held his breath. The door opened with a loud creak and just as Luigi thought, dust was everywhere. He coughed at least a thousand times within seconds of being exposed to all the dust. Luigi forged on, his vision blurred because of the dust that rubbed against his eyes. "Can't I just find these boxes and get out of here?!" Luigi asked the room full of emptiness and dust. He groped around for the right shelf with the boxes. Down low, the boxes he needed were right there, but Luigi searched the top shelf. Unaware of where the boxes actually are, Luigi moved his hands lower and lower, closer and closer to the boxes. Finally, he reached out and groped around the base of the shelf and felt his hand hit cardboard. "Thank God!" Luigi yelled as he took the box and stood up. "Time to finally get out of here!" He said, and headed for the door. He stopped midway, something seemed to be blocking the door. Luigi couldn't make out who or what it was, so he squinted his eyes to hopefully see it clearly. "No….N-no!..." Luigi yelled and backed away slowly, he fell backwards and scooted back to another nearby shelf. He reached back into the shelf and looked for something to throw at it. His hand grasped hold of a rusty old wrench. The wrench flew in the air as Luigi threw it at it, but the wrench didn't hit it. The wrench passed through it. More frightened than ever before, Luigi picked himself off of the floor and walked over to it, but his progress was slow because his legs refused to move. They trembled and shook, they prevented him from being able to see what it was. They were the reason the fear became inevitable. Instead, as if it read Luigi's mind, it slowly traversed the dusty storm. The match between the storm and the strange thing began, but within seconds, the thing already won. It was inches away from luigi's nose.

"_Luigi…"_

Luigi couldn't move, paralyzed by his own fear, flooded by his own emotions. Soon he would drown in his own fear, his shallow breaths slowed into a forced halt. Words were trapped inside of him, nothing could get out.

"_The box...opens and closes. What is inside, remains a secret only the holder will find." _

The shadowy figure disappeared, he felt the shadow fade away into the darkness. Sweat dripped from his brow, he quickly wiped it away, "Phew, that was close...what was that? It looked exactly like the shadow thing I saw last night. This is getting freaky." Luigi talked to himself. He always did this when he was shocked or frightened of something. He grabbed ahold of the box on the floor and left the room with haste. The hallways were empty, but worst of all, the hallways made Luigi feel empty inside. The tea room slowly came into his sight. He opened the door and walked in, the white pastel color of the room made him feel somewhat whole again. A puzzle piece still wouldn't fit though. Something felt wrong inside of Luigi, but he just didn't know the reason why. He set the box down on one of the two tables. Each flap opened with ease as Luigi pried the box open to see the tea set inside. Except there wasn't a tea set inside. The severed head of Mario appeared to be inside of the box. Luigi yelped and threw the box in the air. It fell to the floor with a loud noise and then mario's head rolled out of the box. "Mario!" Luigi yelled while he ran towards the head of his beloved brother. He grabbed the head and pulled it close to his torso, "It's still warm…" Luigi muttered. Blood soaked his overalls, but he didn't care. He pulled it away from his torso to get another look. Mario's head disappeared, in its place stood a cracked white teapot with warm tea pouring out the side. "What the? Where's Mario's head?" He asked as he turned his head from side to side. Luigi tugged on his overalls, "When did i get this tea stain? Now I gotta wash my overalls…" He whined and started to pick broken pieces of the teapot and parts of the set. "Oh no, Mario's going to be so mad at me!" Luigi cried, he took the broken pieces and threw them in a nearby cabinet. "Maybe there are extras in these cabinets." He said while he searched the two cabinets on each side of the room for extras. "Thank goodness...there are more. Phew, i would've been dead if there weren't." Luigi said with a sigh of relief. The tables stood there, no table cloths, settings, or tea sets. Basically they were naked. Luigi covered each table with a table cloth and put settings on them. He then placed each tea pot and other china on the tables to make them look exquisite. "All done!" Luigi wiped another drop of sweat off his brow and heard his mushroom phone ring. "Hello?"

"Luigi I'm heading to the front door, is everything ready?" Mario asked, concerned.

"Mario, relax. Everything is ready to go."

"Are **you **ready, Luigi? I don't want you acting crazy again. I mean it."

"Don't worry Mario, I'll be fine."

"You know, We've been in this mansion for a few months now, the ghosts are gone Luigi. You don't need to be afraid anymore. You have to be fine Luigi, there are no more ghosts." Mario said, a tone of anger in his voice.

"Ok Mario, I'll try my best."

"Good." Mario hung up.

"Mario?" No response. "He must've hung up." Luigi thought. He heard the front door alarm go off on his Gameboy Horror SP, replaced the boo radar with a door alarm for him. "Looks like Mario's home." Luigi muttered to himself and ran downstairs to greet him.

"Luigi, I have the food, I'll set everything up in the tea room. Feel free to relax until the guests come." Mario walked through the hallways and into the tea room. Luigi stood motionless in the foyer. A mirror was covered by a tarp nearby, he grabbed it and pulled it off. Luigi saw himself in the mirror. His eyes couldn't resist the urge to blink, but once Luigi opened his eyes. He didn't see himself in the mirror anymore.

**AN: Alright, chapter 2 is done! Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Such as, if it was scary or not. Check out my profile too, I have a poll of which story you want me to do in the future. Well, that's all for now, see ya later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I apologize for the late update, I am on spring break at the moment and it is hard to find times to write. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for motivating me, because I have gone through the terrible disease Writers Block XD and I really don't want to go through it again. So once again, I thank you for all your support :)**

Chapter 3

The doorbell rang, it echoed throughout the foyer. "I got it!" Luigi yelled as he ran over to the front door. He quickly sprang it open and jumped back a liitle because the princesses surprised him at the door. Peach and Daisy both laughed hysterically at Luigi's reaction.

"May we come in?" Peach asked with very polite manners. Luigi nodded and opened the door wider so they could step inside. Mario stood in the foyer, waiting to greet his guests.

"Ah, Peach. It's been so long." Mario exclaimed as he opened his arms and walked over to hug the princess.

Once their hug ended Daisy looked over to Luigi, "Hey Luigi, long time no see." She cooed and walked over to hug him as well.

Luigi broke the hug, "Wait a minute. Where's Yoshi?" He asked Daisy, while Mario escorted Peach to the tea room.

"Yoshi should be here any moment." She twiddled with her thumbs, "Why don't we play some pool while we wait?" Daisy asked.

Luigi nodded, "Sure! Follow me!" Luigi led Daisy across the brightly lit halls all the way to the billiards room. They set up a game of pool, Luigi broke first. The numbered balls scattered around the pool table, the clanking sound made Luigi cringe. Luigi aimed his cue at a solid orange 5 ball laid across the green felt. He did a couple of practice shots and finally hit the ball. It bounced against a couple of walls and then slowly rolled into one of the pockets in the corner. "Yes!" Luigi shouted while Daisy gave him a thumbs up. Luigi now owned the solids. Further into the game, he almost made a perfect run. That is, until he hit the 8 ball into a pocket.

"Haha! You lose! To think I won without lifting a single finger!" Daisy yelled as she jumped up and down. The game barely lasted fifteen minutes, Luigi's front door alarm went off and told him someone was at the door.

"It's probably Yoshi…" He muttered to Daisy and ran out of the room to get the door. Just as he expected, Yoshi stood at the front entrance. "Hey Yoshi! Come on in! You're a little late, but don't worry, we haven't started without you." Luigi told the green dinosaur with a light chuckle. They both traveled to the tea room and walked inside. Daisy, Peach, and Mario sat at a table near the left side of the room. They all motioned for Luigi and Yoshi to take a seat.

After everyone settled in, Mario stood up from his chair and said, "Alright everyone, I'm going to go get the food from the kitchen, I'll be back shortly." Mario announced and left the room.

"Soooo…" Luigi awkwardly began. "Daisy, how's Sarasa Land holding up?"

"My kingdom has been prospering actually, people have really liked me being princess." Daisy replied.

"That's good. Hey Peach? Have you been kidnapped recently?" Luigi asked, still trying to break the ice.

Peach made a face of disgust. "Uhhhh Bowser hasn't raided my castle in ages Luigi, also you would have known because Mario usually has to rescue me then."

Luigi nodded in agreement, "True…"

Mario creaked the door open with a tray of food. The guests couldn't see what was inside because of the silver dome on top. "Everyone ready to eat?" Mario asked with excitement. They all started to drool. "Well that answers my question..." Mario took the silver dome off and revealed a marvelous steak. With that, some pasta and mashed potatoes. He went around the table and served everyone, then gave himself a huge portion of what nobody took.

"Alright everyone, let's eat!" Mario licked his lips. Everyone began to chow down on their food, except Luigi. He stared off into the distance, eyes locked onto absolutely nothing. Nobody really seemed to notice anything wrong, until he started to talk to an invisible being.

Luigi chuckled, "N-no! Get away from me! Stop it!" He shouted to the wall adjacent to him. Everyone stared at the green plumber. Apparently he didn't notice everyone stopped eating to stare at his unusual behavior.

Mario laughed nervously, "Luigi, quit playing around...you know its not the time to be playing games right?" He turned to everyone at the table. "Luigi and I play this game all the time, where we have imaginary friends. We usually don't play it **at the table…**" He emphasized his last words as if to catch Luigi's attention. It didn't work. Luigi continued to talk to the wall, his friends continued to stare him down. Finally, Mario had enough, he stood up from his chair and grabbed Luigi's arm.

Mario dragged him out of the room, "Luigi! What the hell are you doing?" Mario whispered.

"I was trying to keep the shadow from getting me." Luigi replied as he leaned closer.

"What shadow? There was **nothing **there!" Mario yelled, forgetting he had to whisper.

"He's trying to get me Mario, constantly showing up everywhere... I tried to talk him out of killing me back in the tea room." Luigi whined into Mario's ear.

"Luigi, something that isn't really there can't kill you..." Mario retorted.

Luigi facial expression changed from worried to paranoid. "It is real...its gonna get me Mario...if I don't watch out, it's going to kill me in my sleep! Mario, you have to believe me!" His eyes became bloodshot.

Mario sighed, "Luigi, I can't take this shit anymore...you're going insane!" Mario literally shouted this into his younger brother's face. He stomped through the hallway, not even acknowledging his guests. Luigi went back into the tea room.

"Ummm, guys...you have to go home. Mario's not coming back into the tea room." Luigi reluctantly said. Everyone stood up and began to leave, they all had sad faces as they left the room. Once all of the guests left the mansion, Luigi walked back to their bedroom. He saw Mario laid back on his bottom bunk. "Mario..."

"Go to bed Luigi, I'm not in the mood." Mario hissed and turned to face the wall. Luigi climbed up into his top bunk and slid under his covers. His eyes felt heavy, ready to get some well deserved rest. Something watched his every move, it lurked in the shadows. It is the shadows, behind every object, every person, every thing. It is now nearly midnight, Luigi is almost asleep. The darkness in the room caressed Luigi's body. The whole room phased into complete darkness, nothing could be seen. Except two red eyes, in the deepest corner of the room. Luigi opened his eyes, he noticed a red glare. "No...its you isn't it. You're going to kill me aren't you!" Luigi yelled as he sat up in his bed. It floated there and stared at him for the longest time. "Say something, Dammit!" He yelled and jumped out of his bed onto the floor below. Somehow, Mario is still asleep.

_"You've been scoffed at Luigi, by your own brother. How does that make you feel?" _

"I don't know..." Luigi muttered.

_"He thinks your insane! He says you're just seeing things. Well, he's wrong. He needs to know you're not insane..." _

Luigi's eyes darted to the floor, "I know, it's just, he doesn't believe me."

_"If he won't believe you, then I wouldn't call him your brother. He is your enemy." _

"My...enemy?" Luigi asked, a puzzled expression now visible on his face.

_"Yes...your enemy, he doesn't deserve to be your brother, nor does he deserve to live..."_

"What are you saying..." Luigi asked, perplexed.

_"Kill him...defeat your enemy...then this nightmare will end." _

"I can't kill my own brother..." Luigi hands trembled, fear shot through his spine.

"_Kill him, he's worthless to you now. He doesn't understand you anymore. Why spare a worthless life?" _

Mario tossed and turned in his bed, the noise felt unbearable to his ears. He opened his eyes to see Luigi having a conversation with the corner of the room.

"Kill...my brother..." Luigi stated in a trance like state.

This type of behavior coming from Luigi shocked Mario. He immediately pulled his whole body under the covers for safety. He told himself not to be afraid, but his own brother planned to kill him. How will Mario deal with this behavior? Let alone survive it?

**AN: I apologize for the really late update. I hope it was worth the wait. The plot is really going to pick up now, with a serious case of paranoia along with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: All aboard the insanity train. Tickets are free! Read and you'll see why. WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC, DISTURBING, AND GORY!IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

Chapter 4

Lugi awoke to the sight of his brother in front of him. Mario waved his hand back and forth, as if he tried to catch Luigi's attention. Mario looked like a blur, his hand moved in slow motion. It repeatedly moved back and forth until Luigi felt his whole body breaking apart like an earthquake. Mario shook him violently, which actually helped clear up Luigi's sight. "Finally! You're awake! How many times do I have to try?!" Mario shouted at the disoriented Luigi. He grasped Luigi's hand, and pulled him out of the bed. He fell to the floor, of course, being on the top bunk has its disadvantages too. Luigi rubbed the back of his head and picked himself up off the ground.

"Good morning to you too!" He yelled, and furiously stomped his way out of the room.

"Shit...I fucked up big time..." Mario cursed himself, he slapped his forehead and hanged his head low in shame. "What was I thinking? I'm trying to prevent him from killing me...I'm not trying to provoke him...I'm such a dumbass." He walked out of the room, lost in his thoughts. Worried about Luigi, he began to search around the mansion. He called Luigi's name after every few hallways he passed through. Mario became fed up, he searched everywhere for Luigi. All but one place remained; the attic. Mario ascended the stairs that lead to the dreaded creepy old attic. It hasn't been used in ages, thus it has covered itself with dust and cobwebs. The wooden steps creaked, every step Mario took eminated a loud creak noise. The creak noise echoed throughout the stairwell, then Mario took another step. He made it to the top, he made sure to be wary of the fake door. The door knob twisted, which gave Mario access to the correct door.

The Safari room flooded into his field of vision, the sight of dead animal heads mounted on the wall made him feel squeamish. "If only there were goombas mounted the walls, then I would feel so much better..." Mario muttered with a sigh. Still no sign of his deranged brother. Mario headed into the wooden hallway. He turned his head left and right, but decided to go down the hallway towards a fancy window. He opened the door by the window, which led him to the Telephone room. The lights were off, his eyes could see nothing but endless darkness. Lightning struck, it lit the center of the room. Mario looked at the wall for a split second, and couldn't believe what he saw. Luigi, hanging from a rope. "Luigi!" Mario cried out and blindlessly ran over to where he thought he would find the hanged remains of his brother. He found nothing. Nothing at all, his hands groped nothing but the dusty air. At that very moment, Mario felt something strange. He couldn't tell what exactly happened, but he could feel some sort of object. It jutted out of his back, and stung like a bee. No, now it felt worse, a thousand needles, stabbed and pricked at his back. Drips of blood formed from around the object, they trickled down his clothes, now stained with a dark red. All of a sudden, the object removed itself from Mario's back. He fell to the floor in absolute pain and agony. Nothing could describe the pain he felt. Two hands grabbed his sides and flipped him around so he faced his assailant. Mario couldn't make out the attacker's face, since darkness surround the entire room. The lightning struck yet again, this time it revealed the attacker's face to the confused plumber. Luigi. He grinned at Mario with malicious bloodlust, eyes dyed red with bloodshot. He held a knife in his hand, a knife that obviously came from the kitchen. The blade's sheen gleamed a dark metallic shade of blood. Luigi gave out a laugh full of malice and insanity, it must have lasted for minutes. Precious minutes Mario didn't own, he had to put up somewhat of a fight. He raised his arm off the ground, but quickly dropped it to the floor. The pain he felt restricted any movement.

Luigi scooped Mario up bridal style, "Back to the lab...oh, the fun were gonna have..." Luigi whispered into Mario's ear, whilst headed out of the mansion. Now that the bros arrived at the lab that was full of gadgetry unheard of by most mushroom kingdom citizens, the fun began. Luigi laid Mario down on a table and put restraints on his arms, legs, torso, and head. Mario barely made a sound, nor did he dare move a single centimeter. Luigi watched him closely, he seemed content with the capture of his newfound guinea pig. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Luigi raised his arms up and spread them out wide. "Welcome to the carnival! Where I will be showing an expansive variety of acts. Our guest of honor, Mario, has willingly volunteered to be a part of these agonisingly torturous acts. Shall we begin with our first act?" Luigi began to cup his hands in front of his hand, and made audience noises. "Our first act, the razor line!" He again created sound effects from the audience. On a work desk, lays a small razor, Luigi picks it up and stares at it. Ever so slowly, he twirled through his fingers. Light reflected off the shiny clean razor. One look at the razor made Mario almost upchuck his lunch; spaghetti with meatballs. "Getting anxious are we?" Luigi turned his attention to Mario, who still tried to keep the contents of his lunch inside his pathetic stomach. "Come on!" Luigi brought his face closer to Mario's, his grin wider as well as his eyes. "Barf it up Mario! Now!" Luigi's fist engrained itself into Mario's nether region, the pain shocked Mario like a thousand volts of electricity. With a sudden excruciating amount of pain, Mario's lunch found it's way out of his mouth. It spewed out everywhere, chunks of brown meat and raveled spaghetti lay sprawled across Mario's torso. Luigi seemed amused with this reaction. He began to move down lower towards the mess Mario made, he blatantly stared at it. Finally, Luigi leaned over, and started to lick the contents from Mario's stomach into his mouth. He made a few sounds from his mouth that signaled it tasted good. Then he licked his lips and leaned back.

Next, he popped the razor out of a pocket from his overalls. It made its way towards Mario's arm. Luigi stopped for a second and rolled up Mario's sleeve, then continued. The cold blade etched into Mario's skin, the contact made Mario feel an all new different type of agony. A very slow painful agony. Luigi dragged the blade down Mario's arm, starting from the inside of the elbow. The blade began to leave a trail of opened skin. The line, now covered in dark shiny blood, dripped off the sides of his arm. Luigi ended the cut near Mario's wrist. Mario squeezed his fist and clenched his teeth in pain. Small grunts escaped his mouth. Luigi left the room to go into a supply closet. Mario's chance has come. A chance to escape, a chance to be free of relentless torture. He began to conjure fire from his hands and tilted it towards his restraints on his wrists. They quickly burned and weakened, this allowed Mario to have full control over his hands. Next he started to burn the one on his torso, this one looked much thicker. It definitely won't burn off without a fight. He could hear Luigi rummage through different objects in the supply closet, they must be more torture devices. Mario started to panic, he didn't bother to try and finish the restraint on his torso. Instead, he just ripped the remains of it off. Mario then burned off his head restraint, this one felt thinner, so it took mere seconds to burn off. Finally, the last one. The legs. Mario tried to reach his toes, but felt the pain from his earlier wound creep up on him. He almost let out a yelp of pain, but covered it with his hand. The restraints stood there motionless, prepared to take the pain from Mario's firebrand. Except Luigi fiddled with the door knob of the supply closet. He sprang the door open, and rushed toward Mario, anger in his eyes. Mario's hands jolted upward in front of him to avoid contact with the monster before him. They struggled, while their hands shook in several different directions.

Mario lifted his hands in the air with Luigi's hands still clasped on. Big mistake. Luigi pushed harder and ensnared Mario into a pin. They stayed put and stared into each other's eyes. Luigi let go of one of Mario's hands and punched him square in the face. This ended up being the knockout punch for Mario, because he slipped into a blackhole. Consciousness left him, while Luigi never left his side. Luigi licked his lips, "Hehe... dinner is served." Luigi revealed two pieces of silverware. A knife and fork. He held the silverware up in front of him and stuffed a white hankercheif into his green shirt underneath his blue overalls. "Hmmm what's on the menu?" He asked himself and leaned forward towards Mario's unconscious body. "Spaghetti and meatballs sound good..."

**AN: I think we can all imagine what body parts Luigi is going to eat from Mario. This is by far the most gruesome story I've written, if you threw up while reading this, I claim no responsibility for it. Anyway this was the last chapter so stay tuned for another story of mine. :)**


End file.
